stars of blue
by ato-suika
Summary: Jayson has the perfect boyfriend aka neo. neo has the perfect boyfriend aka Jayson. but perfect relationships dont last when jayson has to move leaving neo with a brokenheart they cross paths years later. but neo is hiding something. can Jayson save him from himself.


chapter 1, deep

today was a typical day for jason. his feet, already tired, dragged along the glistening white pavement. "jaaayy" the boy stoped thinking he heard a familiar voice. "jaaayy!" there it was again but before the green haired boy could turn around to see who was making such a racket. a blonde haired teen came crashing into him screaming "JAY!". the blonie was no other that Jaysons boyfriend. he had blue eyes that shined like stars. his hair was pulled back and messy. he was the complete opposite to jay. while as he smiled all the time. jay, on the other hand, was a unhappy looking boy maby it was because he was 3 years older than him. school probably crushed all of his happiness. jay had a bob style haircut that had dark green at the bottom which led up to black hair at the top. he wore black framed glasses .

"get of me neo" jay said to the blondie. neo gave a suggen release of jays shoulders stepping away not knowing what jay might do if he didn't obey him. breaking up with this 'hottie' of his was neo's worst nightmare. so he did what jay wanted him to do. jay wasn't even the type who would brake up with him because he didn't do what he wanted him to do. but neo still had doubts because

he loved his boyfriend dearly.

more than anyone on earth.

they decided to finally set of to go to school. jay was in 11th grade in highschool (16-17 years old/ year 12 for all who don't know) and neo was a freshman in highschool (14-15 years old/ year 9). so there was a age gap between the two boys but they didn't care. to them there was no limit to love. as they got to the gate of the school they waved goodbye to eachother and walked separate ways. because they were in totally different years they didnt hang out for 'reputation reason's'. they didn't even know eachothers friends. they had only been dating for 8 month's but they still didn't know a whole lot about eachothers personal life. almost everyone knew who neo was. girls always confessed to him but he always rejected. ever since his first day at that school.

(flashback to 8 months ago when neo asked out jay)

ever since he saw jay his mind was focused on making him his boyfriend. but he wasnt gonna force him. in fact he was just gonna ask him out and if he said no then he'll just have to try harder. he spent a few months finding out what class he was in and thinking what strategy he would use. then after a few months of planning neo had finally built enough courage to ask the boy out.

he waited behind the school at break where no one could see. while his friend called out jay. he waited and waited.

then finally he saw the older boy walk around the corner. suddenly neo felt sick his stomach churned. his mind finally entered reality.

how could jay love HIM.

HIM

he was a boy

and so was jay.

anxiety crept upon him. "neo?" he snapped out of his daze and looked up at jay.

fear writen on his face. "so what did you want?" jay said smiling at him. "eh eh errrmm" neo's eye's frantically looked around for an excuse to call jay out.

but it was to late...

"you can tell me neo so what's wrong? why did you call me out ?" his smile was like nothing neo had seen before it was -

-perfect

he couldn't lie to him. he had to say what was on his mind. its was do or die. now or never

"jay... i-i-i'm" the boy looked at neo's bright red face. neo sighed he was gonna do it he was sick of being scaired. he inhaled heavily and looked up at him. "im-IM IN LOVE ...

with you"

jay's eyes widened. "w-what? m-me" the older one said in disbelief. "yes... so will you go out with me?" jay stood in confusion. "that would be... erm.. yes... yes i would like to go out with you neo"

thats how it went for neo it couldn't have been any better. but why jay said yes was a complete mistery to him. but he still loved him.

(back to present day)

later that day when school was over. neo met jay at the usually corner store they baught a dring and sat on the field.

it was already dark.

the stars shone bright like dimonds engraved on a blanket of black. the moon was a Cresent. a smile placed among the sky of shining stars. jay suddenly stood up took a few steps and turned to face the boy sitting on the grass. "neo..." jay spoke with worry as neo looked at him ." yes?" there was a silence as they stared at eachother. jay stepped down and leaned in as neo closed his eyes.

there lips meeting for a soft short kiss. jay slowly stood back up.

"im moving" he turned and looked down in shame he couldn't look at his boyfriend's face which was now a horrified and shocked look. his eyes looked like pools that were filling up... and overflowing.

with tears of emotions. sadness, fear, worry all kinds of feeling.

"no.."

"NO" neo ran over huging his boyfriend "NO!" he screamed as tears roard down his face. "no" he fell on the floor holding jays legs like a dog begging his master not to leave. the green haired boy simply patted the others head. "that was a goodbye kiss and also a see you soon kiss because neo..." he lifted the boys chin up and looked into his weeping eyes bent down and whispered "we will meet again" into his ear and slowly walked away. leaving neo on the grass

alone

crying

and broken

5 years later...

neo was 19 finaly. he was bored of being 18. it was cool at first then it got lame. the experience he had with jay stayed with him and taught him 1 lesson.

hearts are like paper. it only takes a little flame to destroy it.

he never fell for anyone after that.

untill he was in a shop in a new town he had only been living in for a few days. buying some stuff to make his tea since he lived alone now. he went to the counter to pay. when he looked up at the person at the counter...

there eyes met. he had the same rush of feeling he had back then.

5 years ago

it was him.

jayson

authors note:  
omg this is my first fanfic ever. sorry if the grammar is bad i cant spell eather. if i get a few reads i will definitely update soon. i also had to search the school system in america because i dont know what the school system is like since i dont live there XD sorry if its wrong. anyway if i do start to update alot and get into this story more there will be some lemmon but thats gonna be a few chapters away. so thank for reading my bl lovers and likers xx have fun ️


End file.
